PDKT! Saat Sakit
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Aster sakit karena berhujan-hujan. Siapa yang merawat? PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: M  
**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor, semi-Family.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Yuushou x Aster.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, semi-pedo, sho-ai, some mistakes EYD, AU, typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Mohon maaf ada kalimat tak senonoh, karena itulah rating M.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Saat Sakit**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

39 derajat celcius.

Badan panas. Muka merah. Tubuh menggigil gemetaran. Selimut dan jaket dipakai. Kaki pun memakai kaos kaki. _Dakimakura_ dipeluk erat-erat. Hidung yang satu mampet, yang satunya ngga. Kepala terasa berat. Pandangan kabur. Lemas tak ada tenaga.

Serius, Aster sedang sakit.

"Hachim!"

Bersin lagi untuk entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. Aster tak tahu lagi. Ia tidak serajin itu untuk menghitung berapa kali ia bersin hari ini. Masih untung hanya bersin, Aster tak sudi diikuti batuk.

Ah, sial.

Salahnya juga, sih. Kemarin Aster nekat berhujan-hujan sepulang sekolah karena mengkhawatirkan jemurannya. Percuma ia susah-susah mencuci manual karena mesin cuci rusak dan laundry tidak buka, tapi ujungnya basah lagi. Dua kali sial, tak tahunya begitu sampai, Youko memberitahu bahwa cuciannya sudah diambilkan oleh Youko sebelum hujan. Mengingat Aster masih sekolah dan otomatis rumahnya terkunci, jiwa keibuan Youko membuatnya berbaik hati menyimpankan sementara cucian Aster di kediaman Sakaki. Bahkan sudah disetrika dan dilipat. Oh, tenang, Aster tidak menjemur baju dalam di luar rumah.

Bodohnya Aster yang nekat menerjang hujan. Inilah akibatnya.

"Hachim!"

Nah, 'kan? Bersin lagi, 'kan.

Aduh, mau minum obat, tapi dia belum makan. Mana kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Kalau sudah begini, mana bisa ia bangun meski hanya sekedar mengambil obat di lantai satu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidur, istirahat seharian hingga kondisinya pulih.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Ia tinggal sendirian, tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Sangat beruntung ponselnya tergeletak di dekat bantal!

Dengan adanya ponsel berdaya isi penuh, bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi wali kelasnya. Oke, meski harus bersusah payah karena pandangan Aster sedikit kabur saat melihat layar ponsel pintarnya. Dia hanya mengirim _e-mail_ , tak bisa menelepon. Susah berbicara karena hidungnya mampet, salah-salah tenggorokannya jadi sakit.

Dua _e-mail_ dikirim. Satu untuk memberitahu wali kelasnya bahwa ia sedang sakit, tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Satu lagi untuk Yuuya. Yuuya? Tepat sekali. Mana bisa Aster membiarkan Yuuya mendobrak masuk pintu rumahnya hanya karena _paranoid_ Aster tidak menjemputnya ke sekolah seperti biasa. Bahkan Aster sengaja menambahkan kata-kata mengancam jika Yuuya tidak sekolah.

Begitu e-mail sudah terkirim semua, Aster kembali tergeletak lemas di atas ranjang. Pandangannya terasa berputar-putar, ia pusing sekali. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tidur saja, tetapi rasa kantuknya sudah habis, ia tak bisa tidur.

Aster melirik jam weker yang berdiri diam di atas meja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Astaga, tak terasa sudah dua jam dia berbaring di kasur tanpa bisa bangun.

Ting Tong!

Lah? Siapa yang datang?

Aduh, sial. Masa iya, Yuuya? Nggak, nggak mungkin. Kalau Yuuya, pasti pintu rumahnya sudah hancur ditendangnya. Orang lain, tapi siapa?

Ting Tong!

Cih, sial sekali! Mengganggu! Ia sedang sakit, mana bisa keluar membuka pintu di lantai satu! Untuk bangun saja susah! Apalagi sampai menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Bel berbunyi lagi.

Astaga, siapa yang datang, sih? Apa Yuuya tidak sekolah? Ah, itu tak mungkin! Jelas-jelas waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, jangka waktunya terlalu jauh, Yuuya seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah. Kalau pun datang, seharusnya hanya lewat dua detik dari pertama Aster mengirim pesan.

Lantas siapa?

Aster menarik napas, kemudian berusaha bangkit. Tangan menarik sprei, berusaha untuk bangun dengan menggunakan lipatan tangan sebagai penyangga tubuh. Uh, susah sekali. Rasa pening menyerang kepalanya lagi. Ah, sial, Aster pusing sekali.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Sebentar!

Ikh! Aster jengkel sekali! Ingin rasanya menghardik si tamu sialan yang sekarang ini berada di depan rumahnya. Siapa, sih?

Aster turun dari ranjang, berhati-hati menjejakkan kakinya di lantai keramik yang dingin. Dengan berpegangan pada meja, Aster bangkit berdiri.

Mencoba mengabaikan suara bel, Aster berjalan menuruni tangga kamar sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Pandangan difokuskan. Berhati-hati menjejaki anak tangga. Di koridor pun, Aster berjalan di sisinya, telapak tangan bertemu sapa dengan dinding yang terasa dinding.

Tak terasa, Aster sudah sampai di depan pintu. Suara bel sudah berhenti. Mungkin menyerah karena pemilik rumah terlalu lama membiarkannya. Heh, siapa suruh datang-datang. Ah, tidak, Aster tak sopan pada tamu.

Pandangan Aster semakin kabur, rasanya matanya berputar-putar. Kepalanya semakin pusing. Dengan gemetaran, Aster membuka kunci dan memutar gagang pintu.

Tepat ketika pening yang hebat melanda. Aster tak tahan lagi.

Bruk!

Aster roboh.

Tidak menyentuh lantai.

Justru Aster merasa tubuhnya tengah disangga sesuatu.

Lalu terasa melayang.

Pandangannya kabur, Aster kesulitan untuk melihat. Siapa?

"... ter! Aster! Bang ..."

Huh? Siapa, sih?

Samar-samar, Aster merasakan dirinya melayang-layang. Kemudian pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan pada ranjangnya kembali. Sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya, selimut?

Terserah, lah. Aster tak kuasa menahan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti pandangannya.

* * *

"Ngh ...?"

"Oh, matanya terbuka. Sudah bangun."

Huh?

Aster memicingkan mata, kelopak matanya terasa berat. Silau terang dari matahari perlahan menerjang, memaksa masuk dari celah-celah bulu mata lentik. Pandangannya masih kabur. Pelan-pelan, Aster mencoba membuka mata.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Aster?"

"Hm ...?" Aster mengerjap-ngerjap, siapa itu yang bersuara?"

Iris mata jingga? Cek. Rambut hitam agak mencuat melawan gravitasi? Cek. Senyum menawan? Cek. Kumis tipis? Cek. Muka ala bapak-bapak? Cek.

All**u Ak**r.

Aster mendadak beriman.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-OM?!" Entah kekuatan dari mana, Aster bangkit dari kasur. Shock mendapati sosok yang ditaksir berada satu ruangan dengannya, terlebih di kamarnya.

Astaga.

Tubuh Aster bergetar lagi. Bukan karena dingin.

"Ada apa? Masih dingin?" Ekspresi Yuushou berubah, khawatir melihat Aster menggigil lagi.

"Hah? Eh? Ng-nggak! Sudah nggak dingin, kok!" Timpal Aster panik sambil menggelengkan kedua tangan dan kepalanya.

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak! Beneran! Sudah nggak apa-ap—" Dewi Fortuna sepertinya gemas dengan kelakuan Aster, lantas iseng mengirimkan pusing.

Aster ambruk lagi. Untung si bapak beranak satu sempat menangkap, dengan cekatan membaringkannya lagi dengan disangga bantal.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," tutur Yuushou seraya menarik selimut Aster yang sempat tersibak ketika bangkit tadi. Terlalu bersemangat bangkitnya.

Aster sebisa mungkin melawan rasa pusingnya. "Biar kulakukan sendiri! Tak perlu dibantu!" Tolak Aster mati-matian. Rona merah menyebar dengan kecepatan tinggi ke seluruh wajahnya.

Serius, di mata Yuushou, tingkah pongah Aster justru terlihat seperti sungkan tak ingin merepotkan belaka. Berkebalikan dengan Aster sendiri yang salah tingkah tak tahu lagi berpikir jernih.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Lihat, wajahmu memerah lagi."

Telapak tangan besar menempel di kening Aster.

Astagh****llah.

Aster beriman kembali.

"A-a-apa yang Om lakukan?!" Pekik Aster histeris. Spontan merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh. Suhu tubuhnya panas, bukan karena virus. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir, bukan karena virus. Mukanya merah padam, jangan salahkan virus.

Salahkan kehadiran Om.

"Memeriksa suhu tubuhmu. Aneh, ya. Melihat kondisimu, seharusnya tubuhmu masih panas."

Makanya, sudah dibilang jangan salahkan virus tak berdosa. Bukan virus yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Kurasa istirahat lebih banyak akan membuat kondisimu menjadi lebih baik." Yuushou kembali duduk di kursi yang entah diambil dari mana.

"O-Om sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Aster, muka disembunyikan di balik selimut. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ah, Om kemari untuk mengantar bubur. Yuuya bilang kamu mengirim e-mail padanya bahwa kamu tak bisa menjemput karena sakit. Sempat Yuuya mau bolos sekolah ingin merawatmu sampai bertengkar dengan ibunya, tapi Yuzu-chan datang menyeretmu ke sekolah. Lalu Youko membuatkan bubur dan meminta Om mengantarnya. Ia tak bisa mengantarnya sendiri karena harus pergi belanja. Om sempat khawatir kamu lama sekali membuka pintunya," terang Yuushou sambil terkekeh geli.

Aster mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Nyaris Om akan mendobrak pintu. Lalu kamu muncul dan ambruk begitu saja. Untung Om sempat menangkapmu dan membawamu masuk kamar."

Bangking.

Aster nggak beriman lagi.

Jadi, sewaktu ia merasa melayang, saat itu Yuushou sedang menggendongnya? Astaga. Aster tak berani membayangkan posisinya.

"Oh, ya. Youko tadi kemari untuk menghangatkan buburnya. Baru saja pulang, mau memberi makan peliharaan kami," sambung Yuushou, tangannya bersidekap.

Terserah, deh. Apa pun itu, Aster sangat malu saat ini. Aster malu. Malu sekali. Pakai banget pun boleh jadi. Sungguh ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi! Sekedar mengkhayal pun tidak!

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya ..." Aster menjawab ogah-ogahan. Tatapannya sengaja dibuang, tak mau membalas pandangan Yuushou yang mengarah langsung padanya.

"Berhubung kamu sudah bangun, lebih baik makan dulu." Yuushou meraih mangkuk bubur serta sendok di atas meja.

Aster menurut, lantas bangkit untuk sekedar duduk. Selimut sedikit disibak hingga menyelimuti kakinya. Ia menoleh dan nyaris mengangkat tangannya, dan tercekat.

"Buka mulutmu."

Aster tercengang, mencerna situasi.

Yuushou tetap betah pada posisinya, mengarahkan ujung sendok berisi bubur kepada Aster. Menunggunya membuka mulut.

Noda merah mencemari wajah Aster lagi.

"T-t-tunggu! Apa yang Om lakukan?!" Aster panik dan salah tingkah.

"Menyuapi kamu, lah. Apa lagi?"

Menyuapi? Dobel anjir.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Aster bergerak, hendak merebut. Namun, sepertinya Yuushou jauh lebih tangkas dari Aster dan menangkisnya.

"Tidak. Biar kusuapi. Kondisimu masih tidak bagus."

"Tidak mau! Biar kulakukan sendiri!" Aster gencar menolak. Pantang menyerah.

Yuushou menghela napas. "Aster Phoenix, diamlah dan jadi anak baik. Turuti kata-kataku, paham?" tegur Yuushou dengan nada tegas.

Auh.

Nyali Aster mendadak ciut. Gerakannya terhenti. Lalu menurut. Duduk manis.

Yuushou tersenyum. "Anak pintar," pujinya sambil mengelus rambut perak Aster, membuat Aster mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Om, cepat suapi atau Aster akan berubah pikiran saking gugup dan salah tingkahnya.

"Ayo, aaa~"

Wah, masih berniat melawan. Aster betah bungkam, tak mau membuka mulut. Sepertinya masih belum sudi sepenuhnya menurut.

"Aster, buka mulutmu."

"Tidak mau," tolak Aster cepat.

Yuushou menghembuskan napas berat. Dasar keras kepala. Susah sekali dibilangin. Kenapa anak ini kepala batu sekali, sih? Huh, kalau sudah begini, terpaksa Yuushou mengambil tindakan.

"Aster, apa inisial namamu?" tanya Yuushou.

Lah? Kok malah membicarakan nama? Kening Aster mengerut tak mengerti, sebelah alisnya diangkat. Ada-ada saja Om ini.

"Aaa ..."

Hap!

Aster tercekat—lagi.

Yuushou tersenyum.

Satu suapan, sukses.

"!"

"Menurut, ya. Ayo, buka mulutnya lagi."

Bubur diteguk dalam sekali telan. Panas bubur seolah-olah tidak menjadi masalah. Tekanan darah Aster naik lagi. Sepertinya syaraf otaknya sudah mulai tidak bisa difungsikan sebagai mana kegunaannya jika berhadapan dengan Yuushou Sakaki seperti sekarang.

"Ayo, aa~"

Kali ini, Aster benar-benar menurut. Tidak mau dikerjai lagi. Mulut dibuka lebar-lebar. Bergetar pula. Mata dipejamkan rapat-rapat, tak mau melihat. Yuushou menahan geli melihatnya dan menyuapi Aster lagi.

Aduh, malunya.

Aster gemetar karena gugup.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yuushou, masih menyuapi Aster.

"Enak, kok ...," jawab Aster lirih, malu-malu dan menunduk. Sibuk mengunyah dan menelan bubur panas.

Bahkan pada suapan berikutnya, Aster masih tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Yuushou. Dengan muka yang merah padam, disuapi oleh Yuushou. Hingga tak terasa, seluruh isi mangkuk telah habis dimakan. Yuushou menyerahkan obat dan segelas air pada Aster, yang dengan cepat meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Ingin segera kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ah, jangan tidur dulu, Aster," cegah Yuushou.

"Eh?" Aster berkedip, tak jadi berbaring. Lantas menatap Yuushou meminta penjelasan.

Yuushou menunjuk baskom berisi air hangat yang masih mengepul dan kain yang tercelup di dalamnya. "Kamu berkeringat, harus dibersihkan dulu. Buka bajumu, akan Om bantu bersihkan."

Hah?

Apa tadi?

"Kenapa malah bengong? Mau sekalian Om bantu membuka baju?" Yuushou duduk di tepi ranjang.

He ...?

Tik ku tik ku tik ku ...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Aster kaget. Tahu-tahu loncat berdiri di atas ranjang, tak menghiraukan selimut yang tersibak. Tiga rius, akal sehatnya sudah lenyap.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-buka baju?!" Pekik Aster histeris, melangkah mundur hingga bersandar di pojok dinding, masih di atas ranjang.

"Iya, kalau tidak dibuka bagaimana bisa membersihkan keringatnya?" Yuushou mengambil tindakan, menaiki ranjang. Mendekati Aster.

"O-Om? Tunggu, Om mau apa?!" Teriak Aster, was-was.

"Membuka bajumu, apa lagi?" sahut Yuushou kalem. Membuat kedua tangan Aster yang semula bertemu sapa dengan dinding, berpindah menyilang di depan dada.

ANJ*NG.

Aster nggak siap, Om! Aster nggak siap! Jangan lakukan!

"Ng-nggak mau!" Aster menolak, mengambil langkah menjauh dari Yuushou.

Yuushou masih betah mendekat, "Aster, Om bilang apa tadi? Diam dan jadilah anak baik, turuti kata-kata Om."

Persetan! Aster tak mau menurut dalam hal ini! Tidak akan! Tidak sudi! Tak bermin—Eh, tak mau! Belum siap!

"Tidak mau! Aku nggak mau!" Aster meloncat ke lantai, kepalanya menggeleng. Menolak mati-matian.

Nasib Aster kurang bagus. Yuushou yang sehat segar bugar ternyata lebih cekatan dari pada Aster. Dalam sekejap, Yuushou turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Aster.

"!" Aster memekik. Kepalanya tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih. Tangan Yuushou kini berada di bahunya, siap melepas baju piyamanya.

"H-hentikan, Om! A-aku nggak mau!"

Yuushou seolah tak peduli, justru mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aster, Aster! Bangun, Aster! ASTER!"

"He ...?"

Aster bengong. Yuushou menatapnya cemas. Matanya berkedip-kedip. Apa yang terjadi?

"Astaga, Aster. Kamu boleh tidur sehabis minum obat, tetapi jangan tidur sambil duduk, nanti kepalamu pusing. Berbaringlah dengan benar," nasihat Yuushou.

Tidur? Duduk?

Aster celingukan. Ia masih duduk bersandar di ranjangnya, selimutnya tidak tersibak, masih menyelimuti kakinya. Yuushou duduk di kursi, tidak di tepi ranjang.

Astaga.

Barusan itu mimpi?

Dan kenyataannya adalah Aster baru saja sempat tertidur?

Perempatan merah muncul di kening Aster.

Ia tak tahu harus merasa lega karena itu hanya mimpi atau merasa kesal karena bisa-bisanya tertidur setelah meminum obat. Dan lagi, kenapa mimpinya harus mimpi aneh seperti itu?! Aster nyaris jantungan!

Sementara Aster sibuk menggerutu di dalam hati, Yuushou melirik jam weker di samping, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga sore. Seharusnya Yuuya saat ini sudah pula—

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"ENYAH! YUUYA YANG MASUK! KAK KAITO DAN KAK ZANE NGAPAIN IKUTAN?!"

"ITU KALIMATKU, KEPARAT! KAU YANG MESTINYA PERGI!"

"DIAM! MENYINGKIRLAH KALIAN BERDUA, DASAR BANGSAT!"

"..."

Aster dan Yuushou tak berkomentar. Yuushou sibuk membereskan bekas makan Aster, dan Aster kembali membaringkan dirinya sendiri serta menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga leher.

"Om ... Maaf, tapi aku ingin tidur lagi. Bisa usir mereka dan tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Aster, tubuhnya sengaja berbaring miring membelakangi Yuushou. Sebisa mungkin menutupi wajahnya yang masih merah merona, Aster tak mau dilihat Yuushou dalam keadaan begini.

Yuushou mengangguk paham. Memang niat ketiga orang itu baik, ingin membesuk Aster yang sedang sakit. Tetapi jika mengingat kelakuan absurd mereka—termasuk anaknya sendiri—sangat tak baik membiarkan ketiga orang di lantai bawah itu masuk. Jauh lebih baik membiarkan Aster sendirian agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Yuushou mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah kosong, lalu keluar dari kamar Aster.

Aster mengambil _dakimakura_ Om-Om kesayangannya. Terlupakan untuk sejenak karena kedatangan Yuushou. Bahkan Aster tak sadar _dakimakura_ tersebut tertendang hingga ke pojokan ranjang, sungguh kasihan belahan jiwanya ini.

Samar-samar, Aster bisa mendengar suara Yuushou melarang ketiga orang tak waras itu untuk menjenguknya. Suara erangan, decihan, dan tuturan sok sopan menjadi jawaban. Pasti mereka kecewa. Huh, biarkan saja.

Ah, cukup dengan semua kegilaan ini. Sudah cukup Aster gila sendiri karena dirawat oleh tetangganya sendiri, yang mungkin malah mengikuti naluri jiwa bapak-bapak, merasa itu kewajibannya. Aster ingin beristirahat lagi. Sendirian, menenangkan diri di alam mimpi. Mungkin Aster harus berdoa dulu sebelum tidur agar Dewi Fortuna tidak iseng lagi padanya.

Rasanya semua rasa sakit dan pusingnya sudah hilang, lenyap seketika. Keringatnya mengalir banyak, membuat bakterinya cepat minggat. Sepertinya kehadiran Yuushou laksana _antivirus_.

Mungkin benar kata orang, sakit pun ada hikmahnya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Yuuya** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 **Me** : ...

 **Yuuya** : KREATOR! INI APA MAKSUDNYA?! APAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA HABIS DIEDIT, ADA TAMBAHAN BEGITUAAAAAAN?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 **Me** : _LET IT GOOO~! LET IT GOOOO~!_

 **Yuuya** : JANGAN NYANYI! JELASKAN!

 **Me** : FANSERVIS!


End file.
